Sipp
Who is Sipp? Sipp is a "bunny girl" and used to be a "worker" at The Golden Gator in Bricktown. His line of work differs based on who you ask and and who's present. Following the opening of the local Police Station in Bricktown and the occasional visits by the late Mayor Crocolol accusing the establishment of prostitution his official title was pending. He often participates in Roflgators pranks and in "trapping" new visitors to the bar. He used to be a mute but now talks unless he is in the process of trapping someone. History and background Not much is publicly known about Sipp's past. They came to Bricktown shortly after the arrival of 'Rob' Roflgator and his bar. Rob hired Sipp as a "worker", serving as a dancer in the bar and as a source of revenue on the street as well. Sipp went on vacation on November 12th, 2018, the same day a new individual showed up to the bar: Dumpster Billy. Sipp returned again on Dec 10th and went on a date with Cameron the following day. .]] On Dec 25th 2018 he went on a date with Java but rejected "her" for a crush on Jeff. He admitted to have fallen for Jeff ever since he was hit by him with a baseball bat. He described it as the most pain that he ever felt and he "likes pain". The same day when walked home he expressed his willingness to get hit by Roflgator who complied by smacking him around. Roflgator tried to hook him up with Voltage on Feb 10th, 2019 thinking they would be a good match. They asked Rob to find a "dom" for them as they both consider themselves to be submissive traps. Rob looked for someone and only Kevin Z.A.Z. offered to help. Being somewhat of an innocent person when push came to shove all he did was ask them for a hug. He probably didn't understand what they were asking for. On Feb 23rd, 2019 he went on a date (of sorts) with Vore that ended in the bedroom with Vore trying to impregnate him with pickle babies. On July 1st, 2019 he and Java met Dellor and confused the poor guy. As a delayed birthday present to Roflgator he offered him a lapdance on Dec 18th, 2019 but he declined and gave it to Gapp by proxy instead. Alternate roleplaying personas Dumpster Billy ]] Born in a dumpster, Dumpster Billy is the name attributed to a homeless teen/young adult in Bricktown that appeared in mid-Nov 2018. He is a beggar that can be seen asking for help, or robbing or thieving unsuspecting residents and tourists of Bricktown. He lives in a dumpster on the corner in Bricktown; he calls it his "girlfriend". Trivia *He used to be a mute but now speaks unless he is "trapping" someone *Following the introduction of Needle, the daughter of Sorry he was one of the first having to oblige to "her needs". *Sipp's character is usually heavily intoxicated. *Sipp is very outspoken about his ERP escapades. *He enjoys being physically beaten (at least in-game) and gets off to it. *He has a list of people that he wishes to ERP with set up as his goals. **It is no secret that Roflgator is somewhere on the top of his list. Linkss Twitch Clips *Sipp and Java the trap love that cant be... part 2 *Don't mind me... *Beaten by Kabibambi *Rob punishes Sipp again *Sipp roasting Meech *Sipp on SciFri and Wimchimp *Sipps list part 1 - Jor would never! *Sipps list part 2 - Don't tell Ikumi... *Surprise Wan Wan for the weebs *Asking Roflgator about his Robot body *Sipp confesses something weird to Rob *ERP escapade story with Foreigner *Sipp meets and confuses Dellor *Nice to see you again Sipp uh *Rob: Sipp why do people betray me? *Sipp don't tell Ikumi... spit *Another dog arc scares Sipp *Sipp's proxy birthday "present" Twitch Highlights *Highlight: Dellor meets Sipp and Java Gallery Sipp Gallery Rofl Oct 29th 53 Sipp.jpg|Sipp on a sofa at the Golden Gator Rofl Oct 29th 47 Sipp.jpg|Pay up - or else... Rofl Oct 26th 18 Golden gator Sipp.jpg|Sipp working at The Golden Gator Rofl Oct 24th 33 Sipp looses it.jpg|Loosing it and pulling a knife Rofl Oct 24th 34 Sipp and Harlyx64.jpg|Calmed by Harly Rofl Dec 5th 2 Sipp back.jpg|Sipp returns after his vacation, no longer a mute Rofl Dec 25th 24 Sipps real love is Jeff.jpg|Sipp rejects Java and proclaims his love for Jeff Rofl Dec 26th 11 Jeff and Sipp.jpg|Sipp and his crush Jeff Rofl Jan 8th 26 Milan and Sipp.jpg|Milan asks a good question... Rofl Jan 30th 63 Sipp and Meech.jpg|Roasing Meech for his new "chad" look. Rofl Jan 30th 64 Bearly and his hotdog stand Sipp.jpg|Purchasing from Bearlys hot dog stand. Rofl Feb 10th 30 Voltage and Sipp.jpg|Conversing with Voltage. Rofl Feb 24th 5 Vore and Sipp.jpg|Vore has some sexytime with Sipp. Rofl Feb 10th 29 Kevin Zaz being a dom to Sipp and Voltage - he just wanted a hug.jpg|Kevin Z.A.Z. offers to be the dom for Sipp and Voltage but doesn't appear to understand what they meant. Rofl Feb 15th 5 Sipp and Voltage on a valentine date.jpg|On a date with Voltage on valentines day. Rofl Feb 15th 29 Sipp and Bearly.jpg|Sipp and Bearly Rofl Feb 24th 5 Vore and Sipp.jpg|Vore and Sipp. Rofl Feb 24th 6 Sipp and Vore.jpg Rofl May 17th 2019 4 Sipp and his Boy YesMan!.jpg|Sipp presents his "boy" YesMan! to Roflgator at The Platinum Meechler. Rofl May 24th 2019 34 Sipp.jpg|Sipp Rofl May 28th 17 Sipp.jpg|Participating in Roflgator School RP Rofl May 28th 18 Sipp.jpg|Smug Rofl June 3rd 2019 24 Sipp and JCJR8.png|Sipp and JCJR8. Rofl June 10th 2019 41 Sipp.jpg|Sipp Rofl June 15th 2019 15 Voltage and Sipp.jpg|Voltage and Sipp Rofl June 15th 2019 23 MugQueenGhost Voltage and Sipp.jpg|Voltage and Sipp Rofl July 1st 2019 47 Sipp and Dellor.jpg|Sipp and Dellor Rofl July 1st 2019 45 Sipp and Dellor.jpg|Sipp and Dellor Rofl July 1st 2019 46 Sipp and Dellor.jpg|Sipp and Dellor Rofl Nov 6th 2019 83 Roflgator talking to Sipp.jpg|Offering advice to Roflgator Rofl Nov 6th 2019 86 Roflgator Advice from Sipp.jpg|Offering advice to Roflgator Rofl Nov 6th 2019 88 Roflgator Advice from Sipp.jpg|Offering advice to Roflgator Rofl Nov 22nd 2019 13 Visace robe Meech and Sipp.jpg|With Meech wearing his Versace robe 'Dumpster Billy' Rofl Nov 12th 11 Poor Beggar Kid (Sipp).jpg|Billy trying to rob Roflgator Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans